


30 Days of Tropes:Raven Cycle Edition

by IBelieveInCastiel



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBelieveInCastiel/pseuds/IBelieveInCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Cheesy Tropes Challenge. Featuring characters from the Raven Cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Like My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU with Ronan & Adam

The night sky was overcast, with thousands of tiny bright stars pulsing their heartbeats. The night was chilled, and Adam had wanted a place to think, a place to drink a hot beverage and study his notes before he failed the big test. Ronan tagged along. The patrons that came on week nights were a different crowd than the weekenders. More subdued, the smell of coffee tickling your nose, and elderly couples smiling at each other from across the booth. Then there was Adam, whose faithful companion was having cabin fever.

Ronan ordered the coffee, and Adam sat down in the corner booth away from people. Ronan slammed the coffees down on the table with more force than was needed. That was Ronan though. He never did anything half. It was all the way, loud and balls to the wall or not at all. Where Adam was warring with himself, quiet mostly and assured, Ronan was loud, brass and warred with everyone. The two of them as friends made quite the pair.

Adam reached towards the table, his notebook in hand blocking his view. He felt around for a coffee cup, grabbing the one nearest to him. He took a swig making a face as he did. It was bitter.

“That coffee tastes like crap” Ronan grinned at him, all teeth and eyes that could cut.

“Black. Like my soul.” He grabbed his coffee back from Adam, his finger lingering a bit longer than it needed to against Adams. Adam only shook his head, grabbing the right coffee and taking a big gulp.

“You’re impossible.” He murmured, eyes back on his notes. He needed to pass this class, Politics and Gender, but it was proving to be a lot harder than he originally thought. Ronan leaned back in his seat, causing the two front legs to come up off the floor before slamming them down. He repeated the process a few times before Adam stared at him over his notes.

“You can go back home it you’d like.” Ronan frowned.

“And you can stop being a shit head.” Adam considered ignoring him, but it would only cause Ronan to instigate further. Sighing he placed his notes down on the small table in the corner of Ninos. It was only Adam and Ronan today. Noah was off wherever he goes when he wasn’t with the family, and Gansey had something to do. Research. Ronan’s eyes pierced Adam’s holding them hostage. Studies proved that staring for more than three seconds either meant the person staring was head over heels in love with you, or wanted to murder you. With Ronan, it could possibly be both or neither. Ronan’s moods changed as easy as one breath to the next.

“You wouldn’t know what to do if I stopped being an asshole. You’d lose your mind.” Ronan said quietly. 

“You’d find it.” Adam said so softly that Ronan thought he was hearing things. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. He was always seeing or hearing things that never added up, or that other people couldn’t or wouldn’t see. Ronan saw all. Heard all. 

“Why do you care about that stupid school anyways? That stupid test.” Ronan leaned forward, and Adam leaned in, knowing that if it was Ronan asking, it was important.

“I want to graduate. I want the opportunities it can give me. A career.”

Ronan hit the table with his fist glaring. Adam knew it was his default, and not Adam himself that was receiving the look of Ronan, guns cocked, eyes alive with the fire that was Ronan.

“We are full of possibilities. Especially you, cor meum, my magician. We don’t need a stupid piece of paper to tell us that. Together we can create anything we want.”

“What about after? When all of that fades away? It’s easy to dream, but we need to change the world for the better, and support ourselves while we do it. We need money.”

“Sure we can.” Ronan said, his voice rising in anger. “We can change the future, all of us. But not without you. Don’t you trust me?” Ronan said, a bit of pleading in his voice. Adam and Ronan were leaning so far over the table they were inches away from each other.

“I trust you, somnium” Adam said, leaning the last little bit in, pecking Ronan’s nose. Ronan leaned back glaring daggers, but his lips quirked up all the same.

“Fine, you win me magum. Study your notes. Then I’ll walk you home.” Adam grinned, which only made Ronan look more disgruntled. A fine pair they made.

Fire and Ice. Adam wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Uncuff Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan wake up handcuffed together. One of the 30 Days of Cheesy Tropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no beta, so any errors are mine and mine alone. I'm sorry if this seems rushed. Please be kind.

“Ronan. Lynch. You. Bastard.” Ronan blearily opened his eyes, blinking away the heaviness of sleep. Adam’s face was in view, his delicate features twisted, eyes on fire. Ronan blinked again.

“What is your fucking problem?” Ronan demanded, moving to sit up. That’s when he noticed them. Shiny. Cold. Steel. He looked at Adam, bewildered.

“Yeah. Now you notice.” Adam sneered, looking away from Ronan.

“Did you handcuff us Parrish?” Ronan demanded, giving the cuffs a hard yank. Adam leaned over, losing his balance before crashing hard on his side. He glared at his friend.

“That was uncalled for” Adam used his free hand to push himself back to a sitting position. 

“You’re uncalled for” Ronan shot back. They were in Monmouth, and chained to one of the larger metal poles in Ronan’s bedroom. It was easily a foot in diameter, and rusted so dark it was black. 

“Talk. What the fuck happened.” Ronan said, experimenting with the give the cuffs. They had none. One cuff was closed on his wrist, the other on Adam’s. A large chain was around the pole that attaches to the handcuffs. His eyes scanned the room for Chainsaw. She was always nearby. He spotted her up in the rafters head cocked at the two of them curiously.

“A little help here.” Ronan told Chainsaw. Chainsaw replied ‘Kerah’ and flew to another rafter. Dismissing the bird with a flip of his hand he instead redirected his anger back at the boy beside him.

“I don’t know what happened any more than you do. I just woke up remember.” A door slammed in the main room, the boys whipping their heads around to stare at Ronan’s bedroom door. They both stayed silent as keys were dropped on a side table, footsteps gliding across the old wooden floor. 

“Gansey?” Adam called out. The footsteps stopped. 

“If this is your idea of a sick joke it’s anything but funny Dick” Ronan spat out. Adam ignored Ronan’s temper, instead using his grace.

“Gansey, come on. Let us out.” The footsteps walked towards Ronan’s door. Adam’s breath caught in his throat as the footsteps stopped directly outside the door.

“Not until you two stop being twits.” Blue’s voice said. 

“Ex-fucking-cuse you Sargent.” Ronan growled, as Adam placed his hand on his shoulder, calming him.

“Blue, where’s Gansey? Did you lock us together?”

“Not exactly.” Blue answered, sounding guilty. 

“So where is Darling Dick?” Ronan snarled, and Adam glared at him. Ronan glared back, and Adam only continued to stare. He had long since grown immune to Ronan’s foulest moods months ago. 

“He said he wanted me to check on you two. Make sure Ronan hadn’t killed Adam in an attempt to get out.” she replied.

“Let us out.” Ronan said.

“Please, Blue. “

“Sorry. Gansey was very specific. You two needed to work out whatever issues you’ve been having lately. All the fighting has to stop. We’re family.” Adam sighed long and loud, letting his head down into his hands. They were never getting out of here. Not fighting was not an option. With Ronan there was no other option.

Ronan gripped the chain and pulled, Adam making a whoosh noise in protest as he hit the ground again. Ronan smiled down at him, his teeth making him appear wolfish.

“I’m getting real tired of hitting the floor Lynch. Are you done throwing a hissy fit?” Ronan looked away, his face full of something Adam couldn’t put his finger on. Remorse maybe. Likely dampered irritation.

“He said to check on you, and come back in two hours. Well, we’ll both be back. And if you aren’t made up by then he’ll let you go regardless.”

“God, Blue. I don’t want to be stuck to him for two hours.” He said, pushing himself up with his free hand. His other hand brushed against Ronan’s, and he studiously ignored any tingling feeling he received. 

“Sorry” Her voice filtered through the door before her footsteps left the door, the keys jingled and she was gone, the door slammed behind her. Adam glanced at Ronan, who was studiously not looking in Adam’s direction.

“Now what? What problems do we have to work out?” Adam demanded. Ronan jerked his head to look at Adam. 

“Fuck if I know Parrish. What’s your malfunction?” He leaned his back against the cool metal, head tilted back, eyes closed.

“I don’t have a malfunction.” Adam shot back. Ronan just stared at him.

“Your entire life has been one big long malfunction.” Adam flinched back.

“Fuck you. You don’t get to judge me. You don’t get to say that.”

“Does it define you? Your past?” Ronan shot back. Adam put his face in his hands, rubbing his face before running his hands through his hair. He looked down at the floor.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. “ Adam put his hands in his face again. His eyes ached with unshed tears. He stopped shedding them long long ago. Ronan leaned over, ripping his hands away from his face. Adam’s eyes glazed over, a survival mechanism for violence.

“Look at me.” Ronan said softly. Adam ignored him. Ronan gripped Adam’s thin wrist, tucking a finger under Adam’s chin, bringing them eye to eye.

“You are enough. In this life. In the next. You will always be enough. Why do you hate yourself so much?” Adam stared back at Ronan, the intensity of Ronan coursing through his veins. His blood was on fire, his soul was on fire, being so close to Ronan was being close to a raging fire.  
“Because I do.” Adam replied. Ronan leaned in, lips barely touching Adam’s. Adam heard Ronan’s breath catch for a split second before he leaned in gently to complete the kiss. Ronan hummed in his throat, his free hand wrapping around Adam’s neck bringing him closer. They broke away, both breathless, a pink tinge on Adam’s cheeks.

“Issue Solved.” Adam whispered. Ronan grinned wide, his eyes feral.

“Not even close” He growled, as he brought Adam in for another kiss. It was fuel, toxic and heavy thrown onto an already raging fire. His thoughts were smoke, elusive, cloudy as Ronan deepened the kiss. Adam knew, he knew all along that Ronan’s problem was his problem. A shared guilt, shared fear. How the others could see it so easily when it took them so long was beyond Adam’s comprehension. Ronan leaned back, dropping his hand and leaning back against the pole.

Adam did the same, eyes closed, trying to steady the thing finally alive in his chest. It fluttered in desperation, and just as Adam opened his mouth to speak the door to Monmouth slammed open. Gansey, Blue and Noah were chattering, the sound of bags being dropped by the front door, footsteps loud as the echoed in the loft. 

Ronan opened his eyes, taking a peek at Adam. Adam’s chest was rising and falling, and he was peeking at Ronan. Ronan grinned, all teeth as Gansey’s yelled,

“You too stop fighting yet?” Gansey walked over to Ronan’s bedroom, opening the door. Blue and Noah followed behind him, all three of them peeking into his room. Adam and Ronan looked at eachother, then looked at their friends.

“Not. Even. Close.” Ronan growled, shaking the handcuff. “Now uncuff me.” Gansey sighed the sigh of a tired parent, digging into his chinos for the handcuff keys. Adam and Blue met eyes, and then Adam and Noah met eyes before Adam looked away.

“Here.” Gansey bent down dropping the tiny key in Ronan’s hand. He unlocked the cuff, and reached over to unlock Adam’s. Both of the boys glared at Gansey before standing up. 

“Let’s go Lynch.” Adam said, moving to leave the room. Gansey, Blue and Noah stepped back. Ronan followed.

“Don’t wait up” Ronan called over his shoulder, baring his teeth at them. Ronan slammed the door behind him violently, which made him feel better, and Adam grinned. They walked downstairs, climbing into Ronan’s Evo.

“Ready?” Ronan asked, staring at Adam. Adam nodded once.

“Let’s go.” Ronan pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell as Adam whooped. Ronan turned his music on loud, the bass shaking the two boys down to their bones. Ronan placed his hand on Adam’s, not taking his eyes off the road.

It would be okay. Adam told himself. They would be okay.

Ronan grinned wildly at Adam pushing his foot all the way down on the petal. Adam grinned back glancing at the speedometer. Over 80 miles. Adam felt elated, like he was flying. In that moment they were okay. They were together. Untouchable.


	3. Biggest Fan (Idol/Fan Trope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla forces Blue to write a fan letter to singer Gansey. When he answers she's swept up into an adventure. (still in progress)

Signed, 

Your Biggest Fan.

Blue looked at her signature, cringing at the corniness of it. It stared at her, judging her. The whole thing felt foreign to her, penning a fan letter. She had unfortunately lost a bet to Orla that required her to pen a fan letter to the upcoming local celebrity Richard “Dick” Gansey. Frowning, she placed the letter in a envelope that Orla had graciously provided, shoving the grotesque thing in the mailbox before it could haunt her any further. When she turned around from the end of the drive Orla was leaning seductively against the front door frame smiling like a cat.

“Did you mail it off?”

“Yes.” Blue pushed past her, heading to her room upstairs.

“Good. Remember the rest of the conditions. If he responds, you have to go see him. And get me my autograph” Blue debated the probability of rolling her eyes literally to the back of her head as she slammed her door shut. An upcoming star like him would never responded to someone like her. It simply didn’t happen. As she laid on the bed staring up at her ceiling, she let her mind drift, putting the letter far far out of her thoughts.

1 Month Later

“Bluuuuuuue.” Maura called from downstairs. Blue poked her head out, debating whether it was worth going downstairs. Summer was here, and she much rather sleep. She trudged downstairs as Orla shoved a letter at her, a smug smile playing on her lips.

“You’ve got mail” Blue glanced at the letter, heavier than a normal envelope. 

Blue Sargent  
300 Fox Way

And it was addressed from Gansey’s manager himself Ronan Lynch, of Lynch Entertainment Industries. 

“Looks like I’m getting my personalized autograph after all.” She swept away, grabbing a peice of toast out of the toaster and sitting at the small cramped table. Blue just stared at her. She knew, deep down she agreed to get that autograph for her, pending she lost the bet. That stupid worthless bet. Who could eat the most yogurt cups in one sitting. Despite her affinity for it, Orla beat her by a single cup. Maura only responded that they both owed her the 20$ in yogurt they ate before heading into her private conference room for an appointment.

“I’m not doing it.”

“Oh don’t be that way. A deal’s a deal.” Blue frowned, sitting down at the table across from her cousin. She ripped it open, scanning the contents briefly.

 

“You are hereby formally invited to a special session at my recording studio for a small group of my biggest fans. Please bring extra clothing, as this will be a two day event, expenses all paid. The date shall by tomorrow, at 10am. Thank you in advance  
-Gansey”

“The nerve…” Blue huffed, tossing the letter at Orla who read it aloud between bites of her toast. She smiled when she was done.

“That’s awesome.” Blue leaned back in her chair. She heard his music of course, the students at her school wouldn’t stop playing it, and she frequently heard snaches of it in the hallways, the locker rooms and the girls bathroom. The girls never stopped talking about him, and his handsome “entourage”. According to these girls, Gansey, his manager, whom they whispered about being as young as Gansey himself, and Ganseys’ songwriter Noah, and his publicity manager Adam, were damn near local royalty to them. She would never, ever admit if her life depended on it that she actually found his music enjoyable. A delightful mixture of haunting and light.

“For two days? I’m to be gone for two days?”

“It sounds like a lot of fun. I’m almost jealous I didn’t write the letter myself now. Maybe it’s not too late to squeeze my way into an invitation. What do you think you guys will be doing? Do you think he’ll sing?” 

“I don’t care, really. I’m going to get what you wanted, and the rest is just necessary.” Orla pouted.

“All work no play for you huh. Fine then. I guess I’ll have to be happy with that much at least.”

“Yeah. At least” Blue replied. Her mother came downstairs shortly afterwards, approving of the whole two day fan deal. Not that Blue expected resistance. She thought it polite to let her mother know, most of the time, of the things she chose to do that could possibly affect the family unit. Being gone for two days wasn’t much of a blip, but it was something she wanted to be sure they were aware of. It was summer vacation, and not much else was going on in the way of fun, unless you count the ways in which her and Orla tried to find ways to cool down in the sweltering Virginia summer heat. 

“I expect fun to be had, even if you aren’t a..what do they call them these days? I barely think Groupie is a word they use anymore?” Blue smiled a thin smile.  
“No mom, Groupie is not longer appropriate. I believe the term “Fan” or “Fan girl” is now the word used in civilized society.”

“Ah, well a shame that is.”

“Yes, a shame. I’m going upstairs to enjoy the day alone. I have a lot of thinking to do.” Blue picked up the letter, reading the name signed at the bottom over again. 

Gansey.

Such a stuffy sounding name, Blue thought. Her stomach turned at the words “expenses all paid”, charity even in well meaning form made her extremely uncomfortable. She would just have to find a way to pay it back, or something. She climbed the stairs, going into her room and quietly shutting the door. She had all day to mentally prepare. She sighed, not sure it was enough.

 

The Next Morning

There was a crowd outside Lynch Studios, surprising not only for it’s size, Blue vaguely wondered how there were this many people in Henrietta, but for the time. It was 930 in the morning, and Blue decided that early was better, not only to rip the bandaid of this day off faster, but because she had a distinct and annoying concept of timeliness. She wore her usual garb today, artfully ripped in places the school usually frowned upon, but as it was summer and hot, Blue didn’t bother to wear her usual black fishnet over it all.

A young man, slight looking with a handsome smile was saying something to the crowd, slowly moving them back from the door without ever telling them to. He met her eyes, smiling wide.

“You’re the last to arrive. Go on in, they are waiting.” The last one to arrive? Hadn’t the invitation said 10 o’clock? She hurried inside, ignoring the screams, the biting remarks, the shouts of “lucky” that followed her in. The young looking boy followed, shutting the doors and locking them behind him. He cheerfully waved at the crowd before shutting the blinds.

“I’m Adam, by the way. Adam Parrish. PR Manager for Gansey.” 

“I’m Blue.” She replied lamely. She let him pass in front of her, leading her to the recording room. Gansey was there, rearranging a tray of breakfast foods, and nudging the napkins around the table. An short guy was standing next to him, his sharp eyes and eastern features seeming to blend right in with Gansey.

“Henry.” He said, reaching for her hand. She took it, noting the coolness of his hand.

“Blue.” she smiled, liking him already. Gansey came forward with a small smile.  
“Gansey, though I’m sure you know. Good morning. I thought we’d have a bite to eat before we headed out.”

“Headed out?” Blue asked, looking around the room. “I thought we were to meet here?” A taller young man pushed off the wall and stood next to Adam.

“Yeah. And then we’re taking this magical flying machine.” Blue narrowed her eyes at him.

“Ronan.” Gansey’s voiced cut through the air, and Ronan smiled.

“What?” His voice was soft, borderline rude.

“Play nice.” Ronan and Adam exchanged a glance, and Blue looked to Henry who shrugged.

“There’s only the two of you, and I thought a smaller group would be much easier.” Gansey said, grabbing some food off the tray and taking a bite.

“Easier for?” Blue sat down in one of the roller chairs next to the table.

“Flying.”

Blue wanted to turn around and go home. But instead she watched herself, as if from the outside, board the helicopter behind Gansey and Henry. A pretty blonde sat in the front with a headset on and when Gansey sat down next to her she pinched him. Gansey narrowed his eyes.

“I know the letter said we’d be at the studio, but I thought it would be nice to see where I get some of my inspiration for my music.” They strapped themselves into the seat belts, as the helicopter lifted them high into the air. Blue put the headphones on, looking out as Henrietta became smaller and smaller, a speck in the center of miles and miles of trees. Blue smiled, glancing over at Henry who looked like he was whooping. Gansey only smiled, a small smile full of secrets.

“Where are we going?” Blue asked, her excitement and anticipation growing despite herself.

“Cabeswater”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no beta for this, any mistakes are mine and this is one I'll be making into a part one and two. This is part one :) Turned out a bit longer than I originally intended.


End file.
